<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twins and Homosexuality [ONESHOTS] by weeb_the_weeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571990">Twins and Homosexuality [ONESHOTS]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_the_weeb/pseuds/weeb_the_weeb'>weeb_the_weeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CeVIO, Synthesizer V, UTAU, Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Polyamory, Some Cursing, Wrote this on a whim, crackfic, it is very homosexual, oneshots, the genderbend are actually twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_the_weeb/pseuds/weeb_the_weeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some of my ships and their genderbends (twins in this fic) are being crazy and gay. Yaaaaay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sukone Tei/MAYU, Sukone Teiru/MASAYUKI, Yowane Haku/Akita Neru/Yokune Ruko, Yowane Hakuo/Akita Nero/Yokune Rukoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twins and Homosexuality [ONESHOTS]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pleas note that I know next to nothing about banks and loans</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teiru and his twin sister Tei were going to the bank. Tei wanted to get a loan and Teiru was coming along for the fun of it. Little did his sister know that he had twenty-five bombs and a lighter hidden in his pockets. Tei went to the teller to ask her for a loan. Teiru, meanwhile, pretended to watch TV while he secretly got out his bombs and hid them all under an armchair. If he lit the fuse of one all of them would go off. Tei got her loan.</p><p>”Teiru, come on, we have to go!”</p><p>”I’m coming Tei, chill out!” he called. He lit the fuse and then ran out the door, pulling Tei with him. Suddenly half the building exploded and rained fire on the other half. Tei screamed and Teiru also screamed but he wasn’t actually afraid.</p><p>”What the fuck just happened?” Tei cried. “I’m calling 911 now!” Teiru clutched her as if in terror when he was really internally cackling. He could tell that Tei found it pretty funny to. The cop car arrived but it was just a bunch of Fukase clones. </p><p>“Oh my,” said the head Fukase. “This is quite the disaster. Was anybody in the building?” he asked another Fukase.</p><p>”Just LUMi,” replied Fukase. “And she’s just fine, being LUMi.”</p><p>”Great job, Fukase,” said Fukase. “You have done your duty, now you may go eat memes.”</p><p>”Yay!” said Fukase. “Delicious memes.”</p><p>”Anyhow,” said Fukase, “the bank was built out of a new material called Kagamine-Len-ite, an element that, much like Kagamine Len himself, always regenerates. It should reappear in three...two...one...”</p><p>And like that the building was there again, unharmed.</p><p>”Fantastic!” said Teiru. “Time to get on with my fucking life!”</p><p>”Fukases, you can be absorbed back into me,” said the head Fukase. With that, the other Fukases turned whispy and entered the head Fukase’s nostrils. Fukase breathed in.</p><p>”Goodbye, Sukones, and may we not meet again,” he said.</p><p>”You too,” Teiru replied. Fukase and the cop cars disappeared in a ball of light.</p><p>”That was fun,” said Tei. “Now let’s get home to my girlfriend and your boyfriend.”</p><p>”Deal,” Teiru replied. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What the actual fuck just happened</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>